


One Last Spark

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Noncanonical Character Death, celibacy vows broken, moirailagence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mituna dies when he attempts to save his friends. Cronus is Latula's moirail. Kankri tells Latula a secret he's been meaning to tell. Latula is left an emotional wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Spark

**Author's Note:**

> **SADSTUCK** My first time writing about the beforus trolls and character death. May do more! Its pretty fun!

One last spark. Two colors, red and blue. His body lay flat on the ground. He's gone. He's given all he's got. All he wanted to do was save his friends, and he did. He knew that it would cost him his life, and he would leave behind the troll he cared most about. Latula Pyrope. Everything they had was gone. Latula had faith in him. She knew he could do it, but never knew it would end like this. The fact that she never got to say 'goodbye' or 'I love you' before he died, hurt her. How could she go on like this? Not even her moirail, Cronus, could help her. The wound was cut skin deep. No pap or shoosh could heal her.   
The area grew silent. There were faint gasps, but still, silent. Nine trolls turn their backs and head home, some in tears, some shaking their heads. Latula, Cronus, and Kankri are seated by Mituna's body. The mustard blood puddled around stained the grass. The teal blood held him in her arms, sobbing behind her tinted frames. Cronus, having seen enough of the mourning, took Mituna into his own arms and disposed of his body. He kept a stern face, but was broken on the inside. Kankri, wrapping his arms around Latula's shoulders, whispered into her ear, trying to ease the pain. Nothing was working. Latula couldn't handle the pain. She thought there was no use. She had nothing to look forward to every morning. She wished none of this ever happened. She just wanted everything to be peaceful. She despised fighting. It wasn't like her to be used to all of it. Now, it's gone too far. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
Days have gone by. Latula hasn't left her hive. Her skateboard stays untouched, her computer screen black. She walks around, cursing everything about Beforus. She wished none of this had ever happened. She wished that their culture wasn't so voilent.   
"Why. Why is everything so difficult." Latula shouted while banging her fists against the walls. Teal tears dripped down her cheeks as she slid down to the cold floor.  
"Fuck you, Beforus. Fuck you and your horrible culture. Fuck you and your violence. Fuck everything about you." Her head was spinning. She's cried for over three hours each day since the accident. She knew she was never going to recover.   
A knock was heard. She yelled for the troll to go away, no matter who it was. They wouldn't stop. Latula stood up and walked towards the door, yelling one more time for good measure. She then heard a familiar voice. "I do believe it is courteous to answer after ten consecutive knocks. We would just like to know if you are alri-" Latula cut off the troll's sentence by slowly opening the door.   
"Hello Latula." Kankri greeted. Cronus was behind him. He gave a small smirk when he saw her.  
"H-Hey guys...I uh..Come in I guess." Latula stood out of the way to let the two males into her hive. Cronus sat down in a chair, pulling his guitar case out. Kankri sat across from him, letting Latula sit next to the voilet blood.  
"Why do you have your guitar..." She asked. Cronus ignored her question and began playing one of her favorite songs. As he played, Kankri pulled out a boquet of flowers, forgetting the fact that Latula would never be able to smell them. When she saw the beautiful display, she had a crooked smile.   
"Are those for me?" She asked. Kankri nodded. "Yes, they in fact are. They are from both Cronus and I. We hope you enjoy their company in your hive.". Latula took them and sat them on a table.   
"They're nice..Thanks guys..." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Cronus got up and opened his arms while winking.   
"Come on, cool cat, you know you want one of my amazing hugs. Eh?" It took Latula a while to realize that this is what she really needed. She gladly took Cronus' embrace, and didn't let go for a while. Cronus obviously didn't mind, he only wanted to help.  
"Thanks. I really needed this. Could you guys maybe..." She trailed off, feeling awkward about her question.  
"Stay for a while? I see no problem with that. We came to comfort a friend, it's the least we can do." Kankri assured. Cronus absentminded planted a kiss to Latula's forehead, hugging her tighter. She didn't mind at all, but that wasn't settling for the cancer troll.   
"I guess we should continue on with our day together? Embracing for copious amounts of time will get Latula nowhere on the path to recovery." Latula nodded as she pulled away from Cronus. They all took their seats in silence, that is, until Cronus spoke.  
"Do you think you'll, you know, find another matesprit?" Kankri protested.  
"Now is not the time for your foolish quadrant questions, Cronus." Latula shook her head.   
"No, it's fine..And I'm not really sure." Kankri stood up, fixing his sweater. He stood the teal blood up and walked into a different room, leaving the violet mariner to himself. Latula looked confused. She had no idea why Kankri was dragging her to another room, but didn't deny his actions. He took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Latula cocked her head, wondering what he was doing.  
"Latula, there is something I must confess. As you know, I have taken a vow to celibacy, but recently, I've been breaking that vow. I feel as though I am ready to give up celibacy. I feel feelings that I have never felt before. Or maybe as Meulin would put it, my 'feels are showing'. I know this may be too early to tell you this in your time of recovery, but I would like you to know that I am flushed for you." Silence filled the room. Kankri was breathing heavily, realizing how fast he was speaking. She looked down, not responding. The cancer troll lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes once more.   
"Latula, the way your hair flows when you ride your four wheel device intrigues me, your upbeat attitude gets to me. Every little thing about you is what makes me want to break my vow for you." She blinked. She was speechless. Latula had no words.   
"I hope your lack of speech means a positive thing, possibly because of shock, but happiness. If not, I apologize in advance." She shook her head and pulled away from his grasp. This was all too much for her to handle at once. She was sure that she was feeling better, but instead she was knocked back down. As Latula entered the room where her moirail sat, she looked up at him. Kankri came in behind her with a look of disappointment.   
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. I think you guys should just leave." Latula said while holding back tears. Kankri nodded, understanding, but Cronus objected.   
"Now wait a second. What the hell happened in there?" Cronus had a concerned look on his face as he turned towards Kankri. Kankri huffed.  
"It's none of your concern, I just simply had a talk with Latu-" Cronus cut him off.  
"Look, I don't care about your reasonings. It should be of my concern, since she's my moirail, not yours. I have every right to know what the fuck happened back there. She's obviously not feeling any better." Latula sat herself in a corner. She began to shut everyone out. The arguing got nobody anywhere. Cronus and Kankri were now arguing, fully ignoring Latula's presence. She felt dizzy, as if her tears were drowning her. Kankri was already out the door, leaving Cronus to watch him leave the hive. He turned back to comfort his moirail, only to find her curled up, soaking her shirt in her own tears. He quickly rushed to her side, but was pushed off. She had no intensions of hurting Cronus, but she couldn't handle the pain. Latula shouted for him to leave, but he wouldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone now. Cronus didn't care if Latula didn't want him there, he still stayed. He promised that he would be there when she needed help, and she needs it now. Soon enough, Latula calmed down, but was breathing heavily. Cronus took her into his arms, hoping to ease the pain. He started to hum the song she loved the most, and reassured that everything would be alright in due time. She didn't respond. All she did was bury her face into his chest, needing nothing more than silence. Silence, and the spark of moirailagence. That one, last, spark.


End file.
